


Domestic Root/Shaw Art

by cherryontop



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: (late AO3 reposting: art done in 2019 for fandom giftbox)
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2019





	Domestic Root/Shaw Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> (late AO3 reposting: art done in 2019 for fandom giftbox)


End file.
